This invention relates to a process for separating and identifying organic sulfur compounds in petroleum distillates.
Studies have been conducted on the effects of increasing the severity of hydrocracking on the compound-type distribution in heavy hydrocarbon feedstocks, such as Athabasca bitumen. It is well known that the sulfur compounds have very undesirable effects on fuel characteristics, engine life and performance. It is, therefore, important to be able to separate and identify the sulfur compounds in terms of determining whether they should be removed, whether they are carcinogenous, or whether they could be used as a chemical or additive.
Various methods have been reported on the separation of organic sulfur compounds from aromatic hydrocarbons in petroleum. Some separation methods are based on liquid exchange chromatography with mercury, zinc or copper salts. Another approach is the chemical conversion of sulphur groups in more polar groups by oxidation and regeneration by reduction to the starting material.